User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Sureshot Running Gags/Trends
Some of these running gags were never seen in media or probably in some other media you didn't see. *'Breaking Craniums': Sometimes, a character will mention cranium breaking; Cranium Breaker is a good example of this. *'(X) Army': Like the Louie Army or the Luna Army or the other army! *'Includes King K. Rool and Ridley': In some occassions, there would be something which also includes King K. Rool and Ridley. *'Interrupting Dates': A common running gag, it consists of Reanimated Ron dating with Boing Boing Betty until he realizes (or someone makes him realize) he is late for something. *'Shipping Inklings (and Floe) with Slow Moe': Slow Moe is usually shipped with Inklings and Floe when people get bored. *'Chuck E Cheese 2 Da Moon': Chargin' Chuck E Cheese may be said to be sent flying, hit by a meteor, and landing straight into the pit of Culmina Crater. AND THAT AIN'T KIND! *'"Why is Ron in Louie Army?"': While Ron is the army of the Louie Army, he isn't named Louie. Or Lewis. *'Banana Slamma': Just like some sort of old meme, the Banana Slamma is mentioned often. In fact, there's a whole boss fight related to that in YOSHI GOES DUMB!!! 2. *'Ron's Main Hates' **If Ron is told to... ***...ship with Disney princesses... ***...be with the Care Bears... ***....watch children shows... ***...watch a movie... **...he will... ***...cry a lot. ***...overreact. ***...destroy whatever he was told to do. ***...gain nausea. *'All Colors are Creative': Characters may say what their favorite color and most hated color is; mostly the reason being "creative" and "uncreative". The other would say that all colors are creative at most. *'Care Bears as Villains': Mr. Yokai HATES Care Bears, so much he has to put them as villains. *'Tear Puking': Reanimated Ron, when he cries too hard, pukes his tears instead. *'Emotional Things are SUPER Deadly': Things which are super emotional or similar to that makes some stuff happen. Notable Mentions *Interrupting Dates **IT'S CHUCKSHARE, KIDS!: A Mr. Yokai document. The shipping part is censored out for, well, reasons I'm not going to tell, but after that, Ron realizes he's late. *Breaking Craniums **Random Adventures: Eco-Freak (MY) asks if he has to break craniums due to the weird events unfolding. However, "craniums" is bolded in caps, a noticeable error. *Chuck E Cheese 2 Da Moon **Now, Where Did He Come From?: In Mr. Yokai's documents, a backstory shows that Chargin' Chuck E Cheese ruthlessly slain Reanimated Ron's neighbors before he got Betty's heart. He was finished when Metal Man's head landed on his TNT shield, which blasted him to the moon. *Ron's Main Hates **EVEN MORE RANDOM STUFF!: Upon seeing that Boing Boing Betty has nausea, Louie the Leaky suggests to ship with princesses. This causes Reanimated Ron to gain nausea. *Care Bears as Villains **Skul of Gud 'n Eevul (or should I say, ESQUARDO?): Care Bears are amongst one of Teh Chuck's new henchmen. **YOSHI GOES DUMB!!! (both games): In both games, there is a Care Bear boss fight, and in the comic, the Care Bears are depicted as villains who want to slay peeps. *Tear Puking **The Whole Truth About Ron: Ron pukes tears on Chuckshare upon seeing the changed back Disrespectoids. *Emotional Things are SUPER Deadly **The Whole Turth About Ron: The reason why Ron puked tears and Chuckshare combusted. **MEMERS GONNA HATE CUZ DEY DON'T LIKE THE SPECS!: The meme mentions that "Reanimated Ron and emotional stuff definitely don't make a good love interest". Running Gags (or should I say, TRENDS) from other Peeps *'Yokai is a Punching Bag': Frequently I'm depicted as a whiny loser who gets pwned a lot for random reasons. This is not a gag you should laugh at. *'(x)ets': Upon the introduction of "Nounets", TSRITW has been asking for some "Verbets", which is the (boring 'n lazy) name for pets based off of verbs. And you didn't hear that TSRITW! Cliches Stuff which are very overused, such as the "loser who gets the girl" and stuff like that. And no, these are not tropes! And no, it's not bad either, just overused! *'Sixth Wave is a Robot': Wave 6 in FACs are usually called "IX IS A ROBOT", "IS A ROBOT", or "SIX IS A ROBOT". However, in some occassions, multiples of six are, well, the ones. *'Use Anything But Real World Logic': While gaming elements resist explosive elements is based off of the fact that a GameBoy didn't even die from an explosion, stuff like Lightning < Fighter and Leafy > King are based off of stuff which... doesn't make sense. Respectively, Pikachus don't do squat against Fighter because of a random TD quote ("Not even lightning can beat Lightning!") and Leafy beating King because of Qwerby getting his butt kicked by Green Tree. **Also, (RA) Smarty beats Block because "you gotta be smart to be good at video games", which is false for some games. Some video games require you to just get lucky like Mario Party: Island Tour's Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain! **Another one (RA) is Magic > Undead. Holy crosses don't kill vampires because of magic! They are unholy creatures repelled with holy stuff, let alone silver and stakes! And holy water! *'Rainbow Fourteen': Out of all the Fourteens, only a few aren't rainbow (that does not include Fourteen!). Stuff Which Aren't Cliches, but can be considered Semi-Cliches *'Vaguely Described': Stuff which are vaguely described. Examples include... **Very basic concepts, such as Grass > Water, that people might not grip on to (well sometimes) **(RA) Bouncy < Fighter (Who the heck knows how to use what?) **(ADFAC) A few select elements (Some of the elements tell you to NOT ask what they're about, which could be just a time waster) *'You Can't Use Villains Because Yes': Sometimes, villain usage is completely banned to be only for the founder without a reason on why they did that. *'Karma for Elements': Elements usually get karma from others, for example: **(ADFAC) Ground manages to beat Leafy, but Flame manages to stand out Ground without falling off. **(RA) Trinitroleune can't even blow up iron tanks. **(RA) "Flesh can't be blocked by sharp stuff" is true. However, the true karma comes here: Fighter '''can't' do squat against normal Iron, let alone Stone''. You know what that means? No matter how strong you are, you STILL are going to have your knuckles bleed/hurt from Iron and Stone! Well, that depends if you looked at "Flesh can't be blocked by sharp stuff" and changed Fighter < Iron's reasoning to that. *'Running Over Something Bigger': Somehow, Blitzy can run over stuff bigger than him. It's up to you to see if this is bad or not though. And one last thing! TSRITW can be very easily manipulated. That's a weakness I somehow found about him... Category:Blog posts